


Kiss 'Em Once For Me

by grapalicious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapalicious/pseuds/grapalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis and Christmas kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss 'Em Once For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless drabble because I like kisses and fluff.

Grantaire pulled back from the kiss and frowned at Enjolras' bewildered look. Enjolras had been lounging in the doorway, wasn't he expecting a kiss?

"What was that?" Enjolras asked.

"You were standing under mistletoe."

Enjolras squinted above him and said, "I don't think that's mistletoe."

Grantaire looked at it as well and- shit, it wasn't mistletoe, it was just some vague, green, horribly placed decoration.

Grantaire planned to avoid Enjolras for the rest of his life after that, but he only managed two days before Enjolras tracked him down and dragged him into another doorway, kissing him thoroughly.

"There's no mistletoe here either," Grantaire said in confusion after they broke apart.

Enjolras smiled brightly and pulled him in for another kiss.

-

Musichetta laughed as she threw another snowball at Bossuet. Joly came up behind her, grabbing her by the waist and twirled her around. They both went tumbling down on top of the snow angels they made earlier.

Bossuet crashed down on them a moment later and planted kisses on both of them. Then he rubbed snow in their faces and took off.

Joly looked murderous. Musichetta gave him a soft kiss against his cold lips before he went off running after Bossuet. 

-

Marius let out a deep breath.

He'd survived his first meeting with Cosette's father and didn't thoroughly embarrass himself during Christmas dinner.

Everything was good.

As they said goodbye to Cosette's father, he leaned closer to Marius and said casually, "Did I mention I did time in prison?"

Marius' eyes widened and he looked to Cosette.

Cosette just giggled and kissed Marius sweetly.

-

Bahorel grinned mischievously at Feuilly when he walked through the door.

Feuilly sighed and warily glanced up at the doorframe where sure enough, yep, there was mistletoe.

He held up a finger in warning. "No. Don't even think about it."

Bahorel's grin widened and then he tackled Feuilly to the ground.

Feuilly laughed as he tried to dodge Bahorel's sloppy kisses and cheek stubble.

-

Eponine gasped as she opened the box.

"Yes," she told Combeferre in a hushed whisper. "Yes, yes, yes."

She dropped the box and threw her arms around him, kissing his lips and his cheeks and every other part she could reach.

-

"So," Courfeyrac said, "New Year's Eve is soon."

"Next week," replied Jehan.

"Planning on kissing anyone when the clock strikes twelve?"

Jehan shrugged. "Maybe."

Courfeyrac slid closer to him on the couch. "Wanna practice?"

Jehan slid onto Courfeyrac's lap. "Definitely." He pressed their lips together and melted into the kiss.


End file.
